See the Sun
by Kaslyna
Summary: Jordan comforts Woody after Devan's death. Mild, brief spoilers for 'Fire From The Sky'. Rated 'T' for suggestive themes. Please read and review, as always!


**Disclaimer: Crossing Jordan belongs to Tim Kring and NBC. I own nothing. Dido owns See the Sun.**

_I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds _

_You can't hide here any longer My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes _

_You can't last here any longer _

Five days had passed, and Jordan finally swallowed her pride and ended up at Woody's door.

"Hey," she smiled nervously when he answered.

"Hey, Jo," he seems a little sad.

"Mind if I come in?"

He frowns in concentration then shakes his head. She enters and makes her way to the kitchen. Wordlessly she makes tea and hands him a cup.

"Why are you here?"

She sighs before considering.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been _

_And you'll have to tell them again and again And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day_

_Well I promise you you'll see the sun again And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

"Woody, it's been five days," she says gently, trying to soothe him.

"I know," he said, staring into the cup.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Are you trying to shrink my head, Jo?" he snaps.

"Woody," she says, calm, "You're my friend. I care a lot about you. As much as I did not like Devan, she was your girlfriend. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

With that she stands and leaves.

_Come on take my hand _

_We're going for a walk, I know you can You can wear anything as long as it's not black _

_Please don't mourn forever _

_She's not coming back _

When she is gone he sits and thinks. If anything, he felt guilt more than sadness about Devan's death. Not for the first time he wonders why the hell she was going to Washington in the first place.

Then he picks up the phone and dials Jordan's number. When there is no answer he shrugs on his coat and heads out to the morgue. Sure enough, the light is on in her office. He hesitates in the door. She is asleep, sprawled out on the couch. Her dark curls are splayed out and she has never seemed more beautiful. He sits quietly in her chair.

Woody could easily watch her sleep for hours and never get tired or bored.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been And you'll have to tell them again and again _

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day _

_Well I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

She wakes and senses his presence in the room. She swings her legs over the side of the couch.

"Hey," she greets him groggily.

"Hey," he smiles shyly.

"How long have you been waiting?" she asks, adjusting the couch.

He shrugs then guesses, "Uh, maybe twenty minutes? I don't mind."

He smiles and there is something so genuine, so sexy, so... so loving and sweet and tender and beautiful in that smile that it makes her heart leap. She silently chastises herself for this reaction to his proximity.

"Well," she softly sighs, "Let's talk, I assume."

So he talks. He tells her about Devan and how they dated and she winces inwardly but says nothing for his sake.

Then comes the most recent bit.

_Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all? You said one day this was worth dying for_

_So be thankful you knew her at all _

_But it's no more_

"Jordan," he says, "I love you. Not her. I feel more guilt than sadness or anger about her death."

She says nothing. Her lips find his, sweet and innocent and trusting.

Later, as they lay entwined on her couch, his pain now hers, theirs equally, she tells him, "I love you, too."

He smiles. She smiles.

Somehow everything will be alright.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day Well I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_I promise you you'll see the sun again _

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again_

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again _

_See the sun again_

_See the sun again_


End file.
